Hermione's secret
by NaginiRose
Summary: Its a delicious story of a drunken night with Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise. What will happen in the morning light after all is said and done? Total smut with some humor and perhaps even love. Reread change being made. As always R&R includes femslash
1. letters and invitations

Ginny sat in her room at Hogwarts, God she hated this place. Well at least ever since Hermione had gone and made head girl. Now she was left in a room full of babbling idiots. And all you ever heard was Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. Even, the all too familiar " wow Harry Potter is so cute". To be honest, Ginny couldn't stand it. It was almost as bad as them going on about how great Draco Malfoy was. They weren't far off, but she was supposed to hate him. Harry potter and the rest of the trio told her so. However, she didn't hate him at all. She hated her brother for being an overprotective prat, and even more than that she hated Harry Potter. Harry Potter was constantly professing his love to Ginny. God she hated it. At one time it was all Ginny could hope for. But, as she got older she learned who Harry Potter really was. He wasn't the great boy that everyone made he out to be. He was aggressive when they were alone, and never took no for an answer. Luckily, she was able to maintain her virginity. She made sure that she was never left alone with Harry for very long, if at all.

Ginny groaned when she looked at the time and realized she now had to get ready. The school now allowed free dress during classes, unless your professors said otherwise. At which, they only had to wear their robes over their clothes. Ginny picked out the perfect outfit. A short jean skirt that sat mid thigh, a red strapless top, and a pair of red flip flops. As Ginny got ready for classes her owl came in the window and dropped off a letter, Ginny turned and gave it a treat then turned back to the letter. It was from Hermione. She put it aside and finished her hair, which she left lay on her shoulders straight, and put on very little make up. With a touch of lip gloss and a little shimmer eye shadow, she was ready. She looked down at the letter and sat on her bed reading it. It read:

Ginny

Hey! Its your favorite head girl here, Draco has informed me that he will be out of the common room all night, so I figured we could have at it. Maybe watch a movie, eat junk food, and catch up. No studying or nagging about studying either! I promise! It will just be a girl's night! Hope you say yes, we will talk about it at breakfast!

Love

Hermione

Ginny was so excited. First off it was Friday, which meant Hogsmead trip tomorrow, and now she was going to be able to hang out with Hermione away from all the other dreadful people. Thank the gods. Ever since Ginny got her summer job she was able to afford to buy nice new clothes that weren't hand me downs. She had filled out nicely. With her curves and still was small. Her breasts reach out a rough small D size and her hips curved out just to the right size. Her hair lay straight at her shoulders and she was no longer Ginny, Ron's little sister or Harry's personal cheerleader. No more of those ratty clothes from her older brothers. She grabbed her book bag and she was on her way.

She practically skipped down the stairs to the great hall, where just at the doors stood Harry, Dean, Ron, Malfoy, Blaise, Nott and Seamus having a heated argument over who was going to win the game today. Oh how dub boys can be, Ginny thought. As Ginny approached the boys stood in awe. Even Draco was at a loss for words. Ginny knew the affect she had on the boys, but she was just getting use to it. She never had that affect on many boys until now. She noticed it over the summer, but she didn't think much of it because they were all muggle boys who noticed her. After all she worked in a muggle clothing store. Not that she minded not all muggles were bad, but she certainly would never date one. Sure she didn't hate them like everyone else, but she definitely didn't like them as nearly as much as her family.

When she passed the boys she paused when she reached the great hall doors and turned around to the boys. " Good morning boys" she said and smiled all the boys said hello, except for Ron. He was growing furious at the look on Draco and Blaise's face. Ginny just smiled and kept on walking. She sat down next to Hermione. " Morning 'Mione" said Ginny. Hermione smiled and thought to herself. God Ginny looks amazing. She didn't know when it happened or how it happened but she fell in love with Ginny. Was love the word. Yes love. She was beautiful and what she wouldn't do to bed her. Sure she was with Ron and part of her loved Ron but she would never love Ron the way she loved his sister. Yet she would never tell Ginny how she felt. She was too embarrassed.

Finally Hermione asked, " So did you get my letter this morning?" Ginny was smiling devilishly. " Of course... and I would totally love that! We haven't had a girls night in forever!!" hermione sighed she was right they really hadn't. School had started a little over a month ago and they had yet to spend any real quality time together. Partly because Hermione didn't think that she could keep her hands to herself, but that would change after tonight. Because after tonight she wouldn't have to, and she had just the plan to do it. " Good, be at the head common room at say 6?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

The boys came in slowly, looking rather disheveled. When Professor Dumbledore came up to them " Ahh Miss Weasley might I have a word with you?" Ginny looked confused " Of course professor. Do take a seat" Their professor smiled " No need I just wanted to let you know that I have met with all of your professors and we have agreed to bump you up to 7th year in all of your classes." Ginny looked shocked. " Really?" Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled " Yes. So for the rest of the day you will be with Miss Granger and of course your brother and Harry." he paused before continuing " You may share your books with Miss Granger for the day or whatever other student your teacher pairs you up with until after class of which I will assure you your books will be waiting for you on your bed." Ginny was completely surprised she had no idea what to say so she fumbled out a thank you and the Professor was off talking to Harry. " Wow Ginny that's great! " everyone kept telling her.

The day went by quickly until after lunch when Ginny had class with the Slytherines. Wow this ought to be interesting Ginny thought. she sat down next to Hermione in an empty seat. Each table sat two so Ginny knew she would be moved. Since Hermione already had a partner. Professor Snape came in and looked hard at his class. The class silenced immediately. Then he spoke, " Ahh Miss Weasley glad to see someone in your family has more than half a brain. Let me see whom I can partner you up with. Ahh Mr. Malfoy, what happened to your partner?" Draco hesitated. "He transferred to Durmstang" Draco said. " Ahhh that's right. Well at any rate... Miss Weasley you may sit down with Mr. Malfoy he will be your partner." Ginny just smirked and picked up her book bag to sit next to Draco. Everyone else looked shocked. Then Snape continued " Today we will be learning about wolfsbane and its uses... on Monday we will be making the potion so be sure to pay attention and take notes they will help you on Monday." Snape continued to warn the class and it looked as if Harry was dozing off to sleep as well as much of the rest of the class. Finally right before the end of the class Snape had finished explaining about werewolves and how to see the signs for them. Then he gave the instructions on how to make the potion. Finally he asked the class " Who can tell me what wolfsbane does?"

No one raised his or her hands except Hermione. " Anyone? Besides Miss Granger?" Finally Ginny shot her hand up. " Ahhh yes Miss Weasley" Ginny smiled and everyone turned to her " Its used to control a human from taking their werewolf form. Kind of like a jekyll from turning into a Hyde" Snape laughed, yes he actually laughed. " yes very good miss weasley. 50 points to Gryfindor." Hermione turned around to Ginny and smiled lovingly. Ginny just winked at her and smiled back. Did Ginny just wink at me? I think she did. Gods the things that woman makes me want to do to her. Ohhh the things I will do to her tonight, Hermione thought.

By the end of the classes that day it seemed that all the teachers were out to pair Ginny up with either Draco or Blaise. Not that she minded, they were gorgeous. Finally the day was over and so was dinner. Ginny ran to get her pjs because she had 10 minutes between dinner and meeting Hermione. Ginny grabbed a pair of black lace thong panties and a matching black lace bra. She picked out her favorite pjs. A pair of green silk short shorts with lace at the bottom. They were delicious and they barely covered the bottoms of her ass and a silk tank top with lace along the bodice. She then grabbed her medium length silk bathrobe and ran to hermione's room. She thought that she had passed without anyone seeing but she was wrong. Blaise, Draco, and Hermione were out in the hall talking when they saw a flash of red hair, silk and tons of creamy skin run by. They all decided to investigate the sighting. When they got to the common room they found Ginny in just her pjs after ditching her robe. Ginny smiled wickedly after seeing the group.

" Hey Hermione!" Ginny said

" Umm.. Ginny what in Merlin's name are you wearing? Hermione asked

" My pjs...of course its a slumber party I am not wearing jeans to bed " Ginny said laughing

" Oh. Oh of course not." Hermione paused " Is that what you wear to bed...?" she asked curiously.

Ginny smirked" Of course not. Normally I wear less..." She replied.

Draco gulped so loudly that the whole room heard him, while Blaise coughed uneasily.

Ginny turned to all three of them " Like what you see?" she asked and then laughed. " Okay well ill be back I have to use the loo" Ginny turned to the bathroom and disappeared

Draco and the other two began talking

" Bloody hell Granger!"

" What Malfoy?" Hermione asked

" Hey! I thought we were on a first name basis?" Draco asked

" Right sorry. Old habits die-hard. But what are saying bloody hell Granger for then?" she asked Draco.

" Again. Old habits die-hard. Anyways Ginny is totally …what's the word… delicious? Yes. That's the word. She's screaming sex."

Hermione laughed. " No she's a virgin"

Draco and Blaise moaned ' Even better'

Hermione smiled devilishly " Well time for you boys to go and do whatever it is you boys do. Study... or plot the end of the wizarding world as we know it..." She teased.

Just then Ginny came out of the bathroom and piped up " or wack off, watch porn, and fantize about witches you'll never get ...which ever you like" she added grinning.

The girls just laughed...Then Ginny said " Hermione go get your jammies on so we can start our horror fest! And where's my surprise you have been talking about alllllll day... you know I can never wait"

Hermione smiled. Then whispered " wait until you see my ..." but Ginny finished the sentence for her "ohhhhhhhh" mimicking an orgasm... then they laughed... it was from one of their favorite muggle rap songs. The boys just went up to Draco's room shaking their heads in disbelief and did what they claimed to be homework. When in fact they were drinking a bottle of fire whiskey. Hermione went up to her room and grabbed the "surprise" she had been talking about. She then came downstairs with two bottles of wine and a bottle of rum. In her sweat pants and a red tank top. " SURPISE" screamed Hermione.

" OH MY GOD!!! I love you Hermione!!' giggled Ginny. The girls began drinking and dancing to their favorite muggle rap. They finished both bottles of wine in record time. Draco and Blaise up in Draco's room had finished their bottle and could no longer contain themselves from the giggles and loud music they heard from the girls. They decided to venture downstairs to where they were. Just as they came up to where the girls were they found two empty bottles of wine on the floor and two girls going shot for shot with a bottle of rum.

Blaise spoke " Well ladies mind if two gentlemen join in on the festivities?"

Ginny laughed " Yes and if you find them send them up here " she replied.

Draco was grumpy and sneered.

Ginny laughed and went over to Draco pressing herself against him and pinched his cheeks " This one is sooooo cute when he's mad" She then ran her finger down his cheek " I'm just kidding of course you boys may join... the more the merrier."

Replies are a must if you want more chapters. That way I know people are interested. I am currently revamping the story. Not to worry it will be mostly the same, only better.


	2. not while your drunk

The boys were happy once Ginny and Hermione had invited them to join. They eagerly took a seat on either side of Ginny and Hermione sat in a single chair next to them. Ginny held a half-empty bottle of rum in her hands and took a hearty swig.

Draco's eye got big. Since when could a girl her size drink like that. " Merlin, Ginny if you don't slow down…" he said trailing off. Ginny handed the bottle off to the boys. " If I don't slow down what?" Ginny teased him. " The worse that would happen would involve a very naked me running around the castle. And somehow I don't think you would mind that, Draco" she said winking at him.

She wasn't stupid. She could tell that he had been eyeing her all night and in most of their classes. But, Draco wasn't the only one. She caught most of the boys giving her that attention, and she didn't mind it. As long as they were still respectful. Of which, Draco and Blaise were. It was more than she could say for Harry.

Hermione grinned at Ginny. " I have an idea!" she said happily. A little too happily for Ginny's likings. That could only mean one thing. Spin the bottle. Hermione had a terrible habit of wanting to make out with people when she was drunk. " No" Ginny said flatly.

Hermione whined. " But Ginny, you didn't even hear my idea" she said and gave her a little pout. Ginny laughed and shook her head. " That's because I don't have to hear it. I already know that you want to play a game," she said laughing. Hermione beamed and nodded her head. Draco and Blaise looked at the girls in confusion. " What game?" Blaise asked warily.

" Spin the bottle" Hermione said happily. The boys seemed pleased with the idea and nodded their heads. " That would certainly liven things up," Blaise said winking at Hermione. Ginny shook her head, if you want to liven things up your suppose to play truth or dare." Ginny said scoffing.

Hermione squealed. " Perfect! Ginny whoever said that you aren't smart is clearly off their rocker." Hermione said giggling. " No. I didn't mean that we should play truth or dare I was just… Oh forget it" Ginny called back to Hermione. Although, by then Hermione was completely gone and hooked on the idea of playing truth or dare.

Draco laughed at Ginny and placed an arm around her. " Come on Weaslette, lighten up a good game of truth or dare might help you relax" he said raising his eyebrows at her. She glared at him for a moment and then she smiled. " Is that how you like your women Drakey poo, loose?" she said laughing. 

She didn't mean anything by it but Draco did have a reputation at Hogwarts. Especially, since the trollop Parkinson was always hanging all over him along with every other female at Hogwarts. Draco leaned in and whispered in her ear " There is no need to be jealous, love".

Ginny could feel her body begin to get warmer from the alcohol and proximity to Draco. She was not jealous. Ok, so maybe she was but she would never let him know. She looked to Hermione who had a grin on her face and was still going on about playing truth or dare. Ginny sighed. " Fine" she said succumbing to playing the game.

The first few rounds were simple truth questions, nothing too over the top. Then it was Draco's turn to ask someone. He looked between Hermione and Ginny. He knew that he wanted to ask Ginny a few personal questions but he wasn't sure how she would take them. He took a big swig of the bottle of rum and then grinned at Ginny.

" Ginny, truth or dare?"

" Truth"

" Ok, have you ever had sex before?" he asked grinning at her.

She thought about it for a moment. Truthfully, she hadn't but she decided to toy with her words for a moment. " Well, that depends on how you look at it. Technically, no but." she trailed off and then whispered into his ear. " I think about it all the time when I'm fucking myself" she purred in his ear.

She pulled back to gage his reaction. He groaned at the thought and it was only obvious that his pants had become tighter. Ginny smiled and then looked to Hermione. " Hermione, truth or dare?" she asked her softly.

" Dare" she said boldly.

Ginny laughed. " Purely that alcohol speaking, love. But, I will be taking advantage of it anyways" she said giggling. " Ummm, I dare you to snog Blaise for 15 minutes" she said grinning at her. It was pay back for having to play the game, though she didn't think that Blaise would mind. Plus, they could always blame it on the alcohol come tomorrow.

Hermione smiled brightly and stood up. She made her way over to Blaise and straddled his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him soundly on the mouth. She darted her tongue into his mouth and pressed her body flush against his as they kissed. Blaise immediately responded to her. It was like heaven to him, and he wrapped his hands around her waist drawling her closer to him. He made a mental not to thank Ginny later.

Ginny smiled at them. " Well, that takes care of that" she said laughing. Then she winked at Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek. " Well, I better be heading to bed" she said softly as she made to stand up. But, Draco placed his hand on her arm. " Why so fast?" he asked her with a hitch in his throat.

Ginny shook her head. " Because you're drunk and so am I. If you want me, then pucker up the courage when we are sober" she told him and then she leaned forward and nipped at his ear gently for good measure. She grinned at him and turned up the stairs to Hermione's room.

There she laid on the bed and was joined by Hermione shortly. Hermione pulled back her side of the bed's covers and slipped in next to Ginny quietly. " Sorry" Hermione said blushing. " No no" Ginny replied. " Don't be sorry, I'm glad you had a good time," she said smiling.

Hermione nodded and then stared at her. Absently she bit her lower lip, her plan was now in place, all she had to do was buck up the courage and follow through. She could do it, she told herself, and after all I am a Gryffindor.

" What's wrong?" Ginny asked her but Hermione just shook her head. " Ok, well what are you thinking about then?" she asked her. It was clear that there was something on her mind. " I was thinking about doing this" she said and then leaned in and kissed Ginny soundly on the lips.

I'm going to update more now… sorry guys I lost my muse for a bit but it's totally back and ready to go…. Review as always and Thanks to those who reviewed the last time.


	3. Try Again

(Note: Guys I am so sorry I haven't posted more to this in awhile. But, my grandma had cancer and I took care of her. Now I am back to writing and hope that you will stick through it! )

Ginny just laid there as she waited for Hermione's reaction. The girl who had a million things to say about everything suddenly had nothing to say. Sitting back on her elbows, Ginny looked at her friend until her soft lips hit her own. Completely stunned she had no idea what to do. It wasn't everyday that your best friend kissed you with such tenderness. It led her to the realization that this had nothing to do with Hermione wanting Ginny but rather that Hermione was drunk.

Ginny pulled back and looked at her friend. Laughter erupted from her and a sly smile came on her lips. "How drunk are you?"she asked.

Hermione looked at her long and hard for a moment with a quirked eyebrow but did nothing other than shake her head. In the process of shaking her head, she managed to find herself on the floor. Ginny burst out into laughter once more. "Light weight." She teased. The thud must have been loud enough for the boys to hear because in just a matter of moments both Blaze and Draco were there.

Blaze looked at the two girls in wonder. "Just what is going on here?" He asked confused. Though, his eyes were on Hermione and what she was wearing. Or lack there of. It didn't take much to know that his eyes had been set on the bookworm. A smug look was presented on Ginny's face as she thought about the look that Blaze was giving Hermione. It must have been apparent because Draco had to chime in.

"What's that look all about?" He asked with his typical sneer.

Ginny shrugged. "Oh nothing. Just that Hermione is a wonderful kisser. Wouldn't you say so, Blaze?" She asked with a devilish grin. Blaze thought nothing of her question at first and answered almost immediately. "Yeah, she's al..." He trailed off and looked at Ginny with a look of confusion. "How would you know?" A small smile was now forming on Ginny's lips.

"Because she kissed me." She said quite as if it were normal to say such things.

Tapping her lip, Ginny took a look at the room around her. "Now, I think that a change of dorm mates for the night is in order." She began. She pointed to Blaze. "You can sleep with Hermione and I'll take on Draco." It sounded well enough to her. Only she would be keeping to what she told Draco earlier. Nothing of the sort would happen between the two of them. Blaze and Hermione on the other hand.

As usual, Ginny took things into her own hands. Quickly, she took Draco by the hand and led him over to Draco's own room and would let Hermione and Blaze have their chance at each other. Ginny slipped into bed and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ferret." She said with a grin as she rolled onto her side. "That's it?!" He asked incredibly. Draco couldn't believe that this witch had suggested that she sleep in his bed and now that was it. She opened her eyes for a moment. "Yep. That's it." He huffed and got into bed.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Yes, Ginny." He answered.

"Try again tomorrow."

He thought about it and laid back on the bed as sleep claimed him.

While back in Hermione's room, the room was spinning.

Hermione held her hand up to her head and tried to gather some balance. For some reason everything seemed to be funny to her. Blaze looked at her confused once more. "Hermione, we should get you up off of the floor." Hermione shook her head no. "Nope. Not gonna happen." She said plain as day. Then without warning she began to laugh as she looked at Blaze's boxers. Of which, had snakes on them. The snakes were charmed to slither around on his boxers and hiss every now and again.

He shook his head. "Come on, Hermione. Lets get you up off the floor." She looked at him determinedly. "I said no. And my mommy told me that no means no." She said and took her finger to her lips before bringing the finger up and down on her lips rapidly to make interesting noises. Suddenly she fell back on her back and laughed. Then sat up just as quickly as she fell back. She crawled over to the bed and pulled herself up.

With a bit of a wobble she made her way over to Blaze. She looked as if she were going to say something so Blaze kept his mouth shut. Only she never said anything. Instead, she kissed him passionately on the lips and allowed her hands to run through his hair. Pulling back from the kiss, she smiled.

"Make love to me." She said plain as day.

Blaze had never heard such sweet words coming from any witch's lips. There was something to be said in that since this was not exactly his first time. He was from one of the band of boys where this was normal. He wasn't about to let her get away and take back what she asked him to do. As quick as lightening, he got rid of the clothes that she was wearing and then his own. Gently, he laid Hermione on the bed and kissed her deeply once more causing her to moan in his mouth.

His fingers rubbed over her sweet folds before dipping into her. Another moan of pleasure escaped her lips and it was all that her could do from exploding then and there. He would take his time and allow her to enjoy this. Soon his fingers were pumping in and out of her with increased speed and her moans increasingly loud. "I'M GOING TO CUM. BLLLLLAZZZE!" She cried out but he wouldn't hear of that.

"Oh no your not." He pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered almost instantly.

He stood up and parted her legs with his right knee as a smile laced on his face. Blaze had never seen Hermione so beautiful before as strands of sweat were forming on her brow. His hands reached under her kneecaps and pulled her to the edge of the bed. The bed was the perfect height to allow him to stand while she lay on the bed. He guided himself into her and thrust through. A grunt escaped his lips. "Fuck, Hermione. I didn't know you were a virgin." He grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Hermione never answered him. Either she wasn't and Ron was just a Tic Tac or she was and hadn't let him fuck her yet. The moans were increasing between the two and finally he spent inside of her. He collapsed on the bed next to her and pulled her close.

He kissed the top of her head as they lay under the sheets. "Goodnight, my angel." He told her as Hermione answered him sleepily. "Mm hmm Goodnight."

Blaze hesitated for a moment. "What happens tomorrow?" He asked. But, Hermione was more asleep now. "Tomorrow means..." She trailed off into sleep.

( Guys I've decided to add quite a few more chapters to this. Tell me what you think so far!)


End file.
